Tyler Fells
Personality A bit socially awkward, but is a great friend. Smart, constantly studies and reads. Incredibly brave, but thinks though his every move. History Jack Fells was a genius. No one would argue against that. He was a brilliant, world-renowned scientist famous for developing incredible new computer software. In addition to this, he also created a special effects program that moved the film industry ahead by, in the press' words, "light years." He ran the powerhouse company "Fells International" and was soon among the richest men on the planet. But Jack wasn't happy. He dreamed of something greater, something that would change the world forever. Jack's studies led him to take a look at ancient cultures, and before he knew it, the young scientist was experimenting with Greek spell-casting. One night, while he fiddled with magic in his lab, a woman in shimmering white appeared. Though terrified, Jack was able to identify her (from the books he'd read) as the goddess Hecate. When he told her his observation, she smiled and said, "Yes, I knew I had chosen well. You are a wise man, Jack. I will enjoy your companionship." Obviously, Jack was dumbfounded, but as he and Hecate began to talk, they grew closer and closer to each other. She returned every night for the next several weeks...needless to say, it wasn't long before they were close enough for a passionate relationship. After several months of this, Hecate ended their relationship suddenly, for both of them were growing too attached to one another. However, Jack hadn't hear this last from the magic goddess. One day, a baby appeared on his doorstep in a golden cradle. Along with the child, there was a strangely carved staff, as well as a thick book that had one word on the front: spells. Jack put these in the safe in his room, and then did the very best he could to raise the little boy right. The child (who his father named Tyler) grew up as the child of a millionaire. He had everything he wanted, and the child put it to good use. He used his dad's vast library to learn as much as he could. He never spent much time on athletics, as he wasn't very good at them. Tyler preferred work of the mind to that of the hand. It was during his eleventh birthday party that things started to go wrong. His friends were in his kitchen, singing "Happy Birthday", when a laistrygonian giant burst through the window. The creature roared and hurled a rock into the table all the children were sitting around, causing them to scream and disperse as it was destroyed. The beast turned its attention on Tyler, but before he could harm the child, bullets began slamming into its head. Before it could understand what was happening, the creature dissolved. When Tyler turned to see who had done the damage, he saw his feather holding a handgun. Jack sent the traumatized children home and then explained everything to young Tyler. He ended the story with revealing that after he had received his son from Hecate, he had used some of the Celestial Bronze Hecate had had given him (he'd shown interest in it during one of their discussions and she'd brought Jack some) and crafted several bullets out of the metal for his son's protection. Since then, he had carried that handgun everywhere, waiting for a time when monsters might strike. Jack then gave Tyler the book and staff, and explained that they must've been gifts from his mother to him. From that day on, Tyler became a homeschooler, he was taught subjects like math and history from his father and '''a hired tutor. But the bulk of his time was devoted to mastering the magic that was written within the book. More monsters attacked, '''from dracenaes to cyclopses to telekhines, but the next time they came, Tyler was ready for them. In addition to his arcane training, the young demigod also began to learn to use the weapon his mother had given him. Practice with it kept him fit, if not muscular. When he was sixteen years old', 'he was sitting in his living room reading one night.''' It was then at the worst attack he'd ever endured came to Tyler: a Hydra. Despite what spells he cast on it, the creature always regenerated. In the end, it was closing in on him, biting and spewing acid at an unbelievable rate. But at the last possible moment, he managed to summon flame through his staff and burn the creature to ashes. He had survived, but only barely. It was then that his father told him about a place Hecate had wanted to send Tyler to. A safe place called Camp Half Blood. Though they hated to be separated, they knew what they had to do. Jack drove his son to '''camp; the place where he would now call home. Powers Offensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. #Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive #Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. #Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information Supplementary #Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. #Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. #Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 9 Months After a Character is Made Will have 20 April #Children of Hecate are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits #They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. #They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Relationships Category:Shadowbane8181 Category:Tetsuya Niwa Category:Tyler Category:Fells